The Watcher
by brezzybrez
Summary: EDITING. Her duty to Aslan is to watch the sons of Adam and daughters of Eve. In the end, the watcher and One son of adam will become so much more. PeterxOc. complete! Important author's note about sequel at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The watcher. Her duty to Aslan is to watch sons of Adam and the daughters of eve. In the end, one son of Adam and the watcher will become something more.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything C.S Lewis does, but I do own the figure and the horse.

Pairing: Peter x Oc

The Watcher Chapter 1: the beginning

"Ow!"

"Peter, stop it!"

"That's my foot!"

Peter and Susan then landed on their behinds.That was surprising to them, as they were in a wardrobe, not some kind of park. Much more surprising was the fact that whatever they had landed on was wet.

It was snow. They had landed on snow. And there were pine branches all around them. Susan and Peter exchanged looks of wonder, stood up, and made their way past the branches, out of the wardrobe, and into an all new world altogether.

"Impossible!" Susan exclaimed, gazing at her snow-covered surroundings in wonder. Peter couldn't help but gape openly. The land, whatever it was called, was magical. He was absolutely awed by the beauty of the place. But he couldn't help but think, _Where are we?_

"Don't worry; I'm sure it's just your imagination." Lucy said with a smile as she and Edmund emerged from the back of the wardrobe.

"I-" Peter hesitated. They hadn't believed her. They had made her out to be some delusional little girl. And it turned out she was telling the gospel truth. "I suppose saying sorry won't quite cover it."

"It wouldn't," said Lucy. Peter smiled sadly. He should've known Lucy would hold a grudge. Anyone would. "But that might!"

He was just about to ask 'what' when a snowball suddenly hit him square in the face. By Jove, it was cold!

Behind a tree, not too far away, stood a figure and its horse, a black stallion, fierce and proud. The figure looked at the four children, appraising them all, memorizing them.

The older boy, and presumably the oldest of the children, looked to be about fifteen or sixteen narnian summers. He was tall, handsome and had sandy hair. It was too far to make out the color of his eyes, but if the figure saw him again, he would be recognized. Especially in those funny-looking clothes he wore… that _all_ the children wore.

The figure's eyes moved on to the older girl, who appeared to be around fourteen. She was pretty, that girl, and she had the potential to be beautiful when she grew up. She had black hair that curled at the ends and porcelain skin that would attract any sane male from the Northern Waste to Calormen in the south. The girl threw a snowball at the younger boy, who flinched and glared angrily at her.

"Stop it," the younger boy said irritably. He was skinny and was around twelve or thirteen. He could be as handsome as his brother, maybe even more, but now, his features were marred by the large scowl he wore.

The older boy looked at him as if seeing him for the first time.

"You little liar," the older boy said.

"You didn't believe her either," the younger boy retorted stubbornly.

"Apologize to Lucy," the older boy said, motioning at the other girl, the youngest of the lot. The younger boy looked at him stubbornly. "Say you're sorry…"

"Alright!" The younger boy almost threw his hands up in frustration. "I'm sorry!"

"It's alright," the younger girl – Lucy – said smugly. "I guess small children just don't know when to stop pretending."

The figure laughed silently. The younger boy's expression was priceless! She had seen the little one before, once, when she had first entered the country. But that younger boy… She had not seen him before, but he had obviously been here. Where had he been?

The figure reluctantly pushed away all speculations and strained to hear the conversation.

"I thought you'd all like to meet Mister Tumnus!" Lucy said excitedly.

The figure watched the little girl sadly. She did not know what had become of her friend. She was in for a nasty surprise when she arrived at the Faun's home. "Come on, Balan," the figure said, to the horse. "We must follow them. I failed to watch them last time. I must not fail again."

It was simply dragging to have to follow the children and try to keep away from the White Witch's spies. By the time the figure and the horse reached Mister Tumnus's abode, the children were already outside, a beaver standing on its haunches in front of them.

The older boy coaxed the beaver to come to them, holding out his hand to the animal, probably to entice it. The figure wasn't sure if the beaver was a Beaver.

"I ain't going to smell it if that's what you want," the beaver said suddenly. A Beaver. Probably one of the two remaining Beavers at Beaversdam. The children looked surprised and shaken.

"Oh sorry," said the boy, pulling back his hand. He looked as if he wanted to be as far away from the Beaver as possible. The other children giggled.

"Lucy Pevensie?"

Lucy stopped giggling and looked at the Beaver. She obviously hadn't expected this.

"Yes?" Lucy asked timidly. Beaver pull out a handkerchief and handed it to her.

"Hey, that's the hanky that I gave to Mister.…" Lucy began.

"Tumnus. Yeah, he gave it to me before they took him," the Beaver said. "We better go to a safer place. The Witch has many eyes and ears…"

They, the watcher, horse, Beaver and children reached Beaversdam just as it was getting dark.

"Beaver, is that you?" asked the She-beaver from the dam. "If I find out that you've been out with badger again…" Then she saw the children with him. "Oh those aren't badgers…" She looked shaken. She had just realized who these children were. Or who they were supposed to be, at the least. "I thought I would never live to see this day…" Then, she took on an irritated tone. "Honestly, you couldn't have given me even ten minutes' warning!"

"I would have given you a week if it would have helped." Beaver said. The children laughed.

"Well come on in and let's see if we can't get you some food and," the She-beaver gave her mate a sidelong glance, "some civilized company."

The Beaver shrugged helplessly at the children, who followed the She-beaver inside. One child held back, though… The younger boy. He looked at the two hills in the distance, where the White Witch, tyrannical despot of Narnia and Queen of Evil, lived.

Watching the boy's wistful expression was more than a bit disturbing.

"Enjoying the scenery, are we?" The Beaver appeared suddenly at the younger boy's side. The boy was startled and came inside immediately, followed by the Beaver, who was shaking his head.

The figure watched the scene with growing concern. The White Witch… Somehow, she had managed to get her hands on the boy. And the figure had not stopped her. "I have to keep my eye on him. I cannot afford to fail again." She uttered to no one in particular.

End of chapter 1: A/N: there. I hope that's better than the last one I have up. It follows the movie more than the book, but there will be parts of the book in the story. You know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Watcher**

**Chapter 2: The meeting between guardian and protected.**

Peter knew he should've known better than to expect real comfort in a Beaver's dam. It was cozy, alright, and a welcome respite from the cold. But it was also very cramped. Which was to be expected, really, since it was a _beaver's _dam.

"We have got to save Mister Tumnus!" Lucy was insisting as she and her elder siblings sat on the cramped, beaver-sized stools. Her face was pale and Peter noted with growing concern that she was shaking. Not with the cold – it was warm inside the Dam – but with fright.

"There are few who go through those gates," Beaver said ominously, "and fewer who go back." Mrs. Beaver nudged her husband and motioned at Lucy, who looked very close to crying.

"Fish and chips?" Mrs. Beaver shoved a dish of fish and potato chips. Peter appreciated the effort – he was hungry! But the dish looked miserable, and they all felt miserable. Lucy shook her head.

"But," The she-beaver said, sitting down beside her husband, "there is hope."

"And a right bit of hope that is," said Mister Beaver. He leaned closer and whispered, "Aslan is on the move."

The Pevensies – including Edmund, who was sitting at the back – looked at each other in confusion. Peter felt awed at the name. There was something so majestic about it, so comforting. For a moment there, he thought the world would right itself again and everything would be fine.

"Who's Aslan?"

It took all of Peter's will power not to reach out and strangle Edmund.

"You're kidding, right?" beaver laughed shakily. "They don't…" Mrs. Beaver nudged him and he promptly stopped laughing. "Ah… You don't know. Well then…"

Outside the dam, hidden behind the trees, the figure looked on worriedly as the younger brother trudged up the hill towards the White Witch's castle. It was not good. He had been to Narnia before, and the White Witch had done something to him. But it was too late to do anything for him. For now, anyway.

"Balan, I shall make my presence known to the children now," the figure whispered to the Horse. The figure walked on towards the Dam, but was stopped as Balan bit its sleeve.

"I don't like it when you go somewhere I can't help you." he said seriously in a low baritone. The figure chuckled at this.

"No harm will come to me," The figure said, patting Balan's head fondly. "We are among friends. The Beavers are sworn to Aslan."

"Aslan ordered me to take care of you," the Horse said, disgruntled.

"I know that," said the figure, "but I can take care of myself." She walked up to the low door and knocked

"Who's that?" The Beaver asked, his voice a miserable attempt at his usual jovial tone.

"I am the Watcher," said the figure. "Aslan has sent me here."

"Come in! Come in!" said the Beaver as he opened the door to reveal a rather tall, hooded figure. The newcomer stepped inside and drew back the hood to reveal a young woman.

Susan gasped and Lucy gaped in surprise. She – the newcomer – was the first woman they'd seen in Narnia. And Peter certainly thought she was beautiful. She had her long, raven locks tied back in a loose ponytail and her slender form was accentuated by the black suit she was wearing under her gray cloak. She appeared to be about around the age of 16 or 17. But then that was impossible. What was a young woman doing outside on a night like this? Suddenly, the young woman looked at him in the eye. Her eyes had such a dark shade of green, they were almost black.

"I have been watching over you since the little one first set foot in Narnia," said the young woman, motioning at Lucy.

If he was startled before, he was even more so now. "You've been watching us?" Evidently, this woman could not only take care of herself. She was a dangerous enemy as well. He had to be on his guard.

"Indeed," said the woman. "It is my duty and my honor to serve as your guardian and champion as you deliver the land from the clutches of the false Queen Jadis."

"We're not going to fight any witch," said Susan, sounding quite annoyed. "We should really be getting home." The three siblings stood up from their seats and turned around for Edmund.

He wasn't there.

Peter took a deep breath and tried to control his frustration against his brother. "I'm gonna kill him."

"You may not have to," said the Beaver worriedly. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

And so Peter, Susan, Lucy, and their Narnian companions found themselves trudging up the hills several minutes later. Peter knew with a sinking heart that they might be too late to catch up with Edmund, but at least they would know where he was headed.

As if they didn't know already.

The White Witch's castle looked like a little ice palace on a frozen lake – it probably was. Peter could barely make his brother against the castle walls. He watched in despair as his brother entered the castle.

"Edmund!" Lucy screamed.

"Shh, they'll hear," said the Beaver.

On a sudden surge of bravery, Peter started to run towards the castle. Before he'd gone a few steps, however, the Beaver caught the sleeve of his coat and pulled him back.

"Get off me!" Peter cried, trying to pull away. The Beaver was surprisingly strong for an animal so little.

"You're playing right into her hands!"

"We can't just let him go!" Susan said.

"He's our brother!" Lucy chimed in.

"He is the bait," said the young woman, speaking for the first time since they left the dam. "The false queen wants all four of you."

"Why?" asked Peter

"To stop the prophecy from coming true," said the Beaver, a touch of hysteria in his voice. "To kill you!"

The three remaining siblings looked at each other in horror.

"This is all your fault," Susan said accusingly to Peter.

"My fault?" Why, in heaven's name, was Susan blaming him now?

"This wouldn't have happened if you'd just listened to me in the first place!"

"Oh so you knew this would've happened."

"I didn't know what would happen," Susan admitted, faltering a bit. "Which was why we should've left while we still could!"

"Stop it!"

Everyone looked at Lucy, surprised at her outburst.

"This isn't going to help Edmund," she continued in a more gentle voice.

"She is right," said the woman. "Only Aslan can help your brother now."

Peter felt a lump form on his throat. He wanted to sit there and bawl himself out, but he knew he couldn't. "Then take us to him."

And then everyone heard the wolves' howling. Peter felt his hairs rise up with fright.

"Let's get moving!" said the Beaver, leading the run back to the Dam.

Beaver burst through the front door. "Hurry momma, they are after us!" he yelled at Mrs. Beaver.

"Oh," said the She-beaver as she began gathering food. "Right then."

Peter stared in amazement. "What's she doing?"

"You'll be thanking me later," Mrs. Beaver said. "It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he is hungry."

"I'm cranky now!" the Beaver yelled in frustration.

"We should hasten," said the watcher. "The Witch's hounds are just over the ridge!"

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asked as she helped Mrs. Beaver pack food

"Only if the Witch serves toast," said Peter in a lame attempt at a joke. Susan glared at him.

"We must go!" said the watcher, urging them on.

"Badger and I made this tunnel," said the Beaver as they ran through the tunnel, the humans hunched in the tiny space.

"You told me it leads to your Mum's," his wife said accusingly.

Lucy tripped over a root and fell. Peter turn around. Susan stopped next to Lucy. "Lucy?"

The watcher stood behind them. They heard the wolves. The watcher looked at the Beavers. "They are here."

Susan helped Lucy up and they ran on and on until they reached a dead end.

"You should've brought a map!" said the She-beaver to her husband, practically wringing her paws.

"There wasn't any room next to the jam!" The Beaver turned to another tunnel and the rest followed suit. There was an opening there, and the Beavers and their human companions hurriedly climbed out and barricaded the opening with a barrel. They all turned around to survey their surroundings.

Peter gaped in shock. "What happened here?"

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

The Watcher  
Chapter 3

They turned around and saw stone statues. Susan and Lucy gasped at the sight. The Watcher surveyed the area intently and solemnly, examining every detail. She sighed.

"They were helping Tumnus escape," said a fox as he appeared over a small hut.

"Take one step closer and I'll chew you to splinters," Beaver threatened as the she-beaver held him back.

"Relax, I'm one of the good guys," the fox answered as he jumped down from a stone.

"Oh, yeah? You look a lot awful like one of the bad ones," Beaver said straining to free himself from his mate's grasp.

"An unfortunate family trait," Fox replied bitterly.

The sound of the wolves trying to break barricade interrupted their talk.

"But we can argue that later. Right now, we need a place to hide," the Watcher said as she looked at the fox. He smirked. "Come…"

The wolves broke through the barricade. "Where are the humans?" Maugrium growled.

"Humans? Here in Narnia?" the fox asked feigning surprise and curiosity. A wolf grabbed him by the scruff of the neck with his jaw. Lucy gasped, but was stopped short by Peter's hand. Beaver's protest was restrained by she-beaver's paw. The Watcher gritted her teeth and gripped the tree branch harder.

"Your reward is your life," Maugrium spat harshly.

"North - they went north," the fox answered. The wolf that was holding him let go.

"Smell them out," Maugrium ordered to his pack and they turned and fled into the darkness, following the fox's said direction.

The siblings, Watcher and the beavers jumped out of the tree.

"Let's me care for your wounds," she-beaver said kindly.

"Thank you," the fox said. They started a fire and gathered around it, warming themselves against the heated flames. She-beaver tended to the fox's wounds and he squealed in pain.

Lucy looked at him with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I wish I could say their bark is worse than their bite. Ow!"

"Stop squirming," ordered his care-taker. "You're worse than beaver on bath day."

"The worse day of the year," Beaver replied, shivering. Lucy and Susan gave small smiles.

"How many have you gathered so far?" the Watcher inquired, speaking up for the first time since the gathering around the fire.

"So what they said about you is true," the fox said.

"What do they said about me nowadays?" the Watcher asked. The others listened attentively.

"That you're the guardian of the forest and one of the finest spies," the fox said.

"A spy? For whom, exactly?" Peter asked warily, turning his gaze to the young woman.

"Don't fret, please. I'm a spy for Aslan," she said. "Balan, you can come out now."

A black stallion emerged from the shadows of the forest.

"Were you able to gather anything?" the Watcher asked.

"No, milady, but I think it's best if we leave."

"Yes, I think that as well." The watcher got up from her spot around the fire and dusted of her raiments.

"You're leaving? At a time like this?" Peter asked standing up as well.

"Yes, but we'll meet again," she said as she climbed atop of Balan. "I'll be watching you." Then she and Balan rode off.

"I should be leaving as well," the fox said while standing up. "I've troops to gather." Then he disappeared.

When both the watcher and Balan were a good couple of miles away, she whistled and a hawk came down from the canopy of the trees.

"Hello Rhea, can you do me a favor?" the young woman asked while stroking the bird.

"Why, of course."

"Watch the ones who will change Narnia's fate."

"So what the animals say is true -" Rhea said.

"Yes, now watch them," the watcher replied. "Especially the one destined to be High King."

Rhea flew off and the horse and its rider continued on their journey.


	4. Chapter 4

The watcher  
Chapter 4: the great lion and the watcher's name

* * *

Peter, Susan, and Lucy, along with the beavers, walked through the camp. The creatures from the sides watch them as they walked past.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked.

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy said. Peter chuckled at the comment. She-beaver fuss with her fur. Beaver noticed this.

"Queen, stop you're fussing. You look lovely." He said.

They near the end, a centaur stood near a red and gold pavilion. They stop in front of it. Peter drew his sword and raised it.

"We've come to see Aslan," he stated. His voice quivers even so slightly. A centaur turns his head towards the tent. The siblings and beavers turned their heads towards the tent as well. A familiar figure stepped out of the tent. Her cloak was completely gone now. She wore a sleeveless tunic under a chain mail shirt with brown legging along with brown boots.

She nodded to the group then took her spot next to the centaur. A great lion stepped out at the tent. Everyone bowed to him.

"Welcome peter, Adam's son, Susan and Lucy, daughters of eve and to beavers, you have my thanks. But where is the fourth?" he asked.

Peter and the other rose from their position on the ground.

"That's why we're here, sir." Peter said as he sheathed his sword.

"We had a little trouble along the way." Susan said

"Our brother has been capture by the white witch." Peter began.

"Capture? How can this be?" Aslan asked. Peter was unable to answer.

"He has betray them." Beaver said as he looked between Aslan and the siblings.

"Then he has betray us all!" the centaur exclaimed.

"Peace Orieus. I'm sure there's an explanation for this." The watcher said as she kept her eyes on peter.

"It's my fault, really. I was too hard on him." Peter said. Susan put a hand on his shoulder.

"We all were." She said as she looked at Aslan.

"Sir, he's our brother." Lucy said.

"I know, dear one, and that's betrayal worse. This may be harder than you think." Aslan said as he took at them.

"Ladies, take these daughters of eve to prepare." He said to the female centaurs, fauns, cheetah, and dryads.

Aslan turn to the watcher. "Elvina, take Peter to his tent to rest and some new clothes." He said.

She said, "yes, sir." And she bowed to him.

The ladies took Susan and Lucy away, leaving peter, beaver and she-beaver standing alone. Elvina come up to Peter.

"This way." She said as she nod her head in the direction of his tent. They walked together to his tent.

"So you met father Christmas. How was he?" Elvina asked, trying to get a conversation going.

"How did you know we were visited by Father Christmas?" Peter asked as he looked at her.

"Well, apart from the sword and shield that you have, I had my friends from the forests to watch you the whole journey."

"Makes sense, I guess." Peter said, shrugging his shoulders. They walked up to a tent. She pulled back the flap of the tent. He walked inside, her following after him.

"Well, here you are, your highness." She said as she bowed to him.

Peter looked at her. "It's still Peter, you know." He said. "And you don't need to bow."

"Very well, get some rest, Peter." She said as she stood straight and headed towards the exit.

"Wait." He said as he caught her arm.

"What?" she asked as she turned her head to look at him. Her dark green eyes watching him and his movements as he let go of her arm. Peter found himself lost in her eyes, almost like he was lost in a forest.

"N…nothing, never mind." He stammered, as he looked away, unable to look in her eyes anymore.

"Alright, if you need anything, just call for me." She said as she walked out of the tent. Peter sighed. He walked over to the hamrick and sat in it. _That's only the second time we met and yet I feel like I known her for years. What does it mean?_ He questioned himself. He lay on the hamrick, slowly falling asleep with his mind on Elvina's forest-like eyes.

End of chapter 4

* * *

A/N: okay, I hope that wasn't too Mary sueish for your people. So what have we learn so far? We've learn the watcher's name is Elvina (which is Irish and means friend of the elves). Well, hope you all will review. Until next time. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Watcher  
Chapter 5

* * *

After his rest, Peter changed into a blue knit long sleeve top under a leather vest with brown rawhide pants. He bucked his sword around his waist and walked out of his tent. He walked to the cliffs. He took in Narnia's beautiful landscape them he saw a castle glistening in the sun.

"That's castle Cair Pavael and the four thrones, one where you'll sit as high king, Peter." Aslant said as he came up behind him. Peter looked down.

"You doubt the prophecy?" Elvina asked as she came and took a seat on a rock next to Aslan.

"No just it, Aslan, Elvina. I'm not who people think I'm." Peter said as he looked down.

"Peter Pensive, formally of Fichley." Aslan said, "beaver also mention that you plan on turning him into a hat." He added with amusement. Peter and Elvina clucked.

"Peter, we all control by a greater fate even mine, but we must accept it. I too want my family safe." Aslan said. The wind blew. Elvina stood up suddenly, as it she heard something. Then a deep, rich noise pierces the air.

"Susan." Peter screamed and raced off in that direction.

* * *

Lucy and Susan were in a tree, tying to get away from the jaws of Magrium. Peter came charging in, drawing his sword at the same time.

"Get back!" Peter yelled. He pointed his sword at the wolf.

"Peter." Lucy screamed from the tree.

"Come on." Magrium said as he started to circle Peter. "We both know that you haven't got it in ya."

"Peter!" Susan yelled. Peter looked up into the tree. "Watch out for the other one." She said. He brought his attention back to the wolves.

"You're wasting your time," Magrium said as he continues circling Peter. The other wolf made his way around to Peter's back. A roar erupted behind him. Aslan trapped the wolf to the ground with his paw.

"Back. This is Peter's battle." Aslan said to others.

"You may think you're a king but you are going to die like a dog!" Magrium yelled as he attacked Peter. Peter's sword ran through his chest and landed on top of Peter.

"No." Lucy said as she jumped from the tree. Susan followed her. Peter pushed off the wolf's corpse. He hugged his sisters.

"Elvina, come here." Aslan said. Elvina rode Balan up to him. Aslan let go of the wolf that was trap under his paw. "Follow him and get the other one son of Adam back." He said.

"As you wish, milord." She said, "come on, Balan." Then she follows the wolf.

Peter watches her rode after the wolf. Aslan looked at him. "She'll be fine." He said as if he read Peter's mind.

* * *

Elvina and Balan follow the wolf to the dark forest. "Slow down Balan, but not too much." She whispered into his ear.

"Alright." He whispered as he slow down his speed. They made their way the trees, then came upon the camp. They saw the wolf still running though the camp, and then they saw Edmund.

"There he is." She said as she got off. Balan grabbed her by the back of her shirt with his teeth. "How are you going to get him?" he asked, eyeing her wearily.

"How I always do. Stay here." She said as she sneaks into the camp. She hid behind trees, taking small steps until she got to Edmund's trees where he was tied up.

_Great, I have to deal the dwarf_ she thought as she saw the witch's dwarf teasing Edmund. She drew a sai from her belt, sneak up behind him and hit him with the butt of the sai. She cut Edmund's bind and removed the gag. She told him to be quiet, then sneak back to Balan.

"The prisoner is escaping!" one of the ogres yelled.

"Run!" Elvina yelled as she pulls Edmund to Balan. She got on Balan and held out her hand. Edmund look up at her. "Come on!" she said. He grabs her hand and she swung him up on Balan, behind her.

"Come on, Balan." She said. "Let's get out of here." Balan rode away from the dark forest. They rode to camp, to find Aslan waiting for them. The sun had set, making it dark outside.

"Welcome back Edmund, son of Adam," Aslan said to the boy. He turns to Elvina. "Thank you, Elvina."

End of chapter 5

* * *

A/n: well, Elvina got Edmund back from the white witch. If you want to see what happens next, you know what to do. Oh yeah, I'm can of in a bind and I need some ideas, if you have any, tell me please. Thank you. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Watcher  
Chapter 6

* * *

Peter woke up in his tent in the morning.

_I wonder if they're back yet,_he thought. He walked out of his tent. A tired-looking Elvina passed right in front of him as she walked by. She noticed Peter out of the corner of her eye. She looked at him then nodded her head in a direction towards the cliffs.

Peter looked in the direction she nodded in. He saw Edmund with Aslan, and they were talking. Peter looked back at Elvina. She nodded, then walked to her tent and went inside.

Susan and Lucy emerged from their tents and saw Edmund on the hill.

"Edmund!" Lucy exclaimed and started off in that direction but was cut off by Peter. Lucy looked up at her brother with questioning eyes.

"I think it's better if we stay here and wait," he said. Lucy nodded. Aslan and Edmund made their way over to them.

"There is no need to talk of the past with Edmund." Aslan said. "What has past has past." Then he walked away.

Lucy hugged Edmund, then Susan. Susan pulled away. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm a bit tired." Edmund replied.

"Then get some sleep." Peter said as he shrugged to his tent.

"Alright." Edmund said as he walked past them to tent.

"And Edmund," Peter said as he turned around to Edmund. Edmund turned to look at him. "Try no to run off." He said with a smile.

Edmund smiled then turned to go to Peter's tent.

"Now what?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I think breakfast will be served shortly, so just walk around. I'm going to see Elvina and thank her," Peter said as he walked to her tent. Lucy and Susan looked after him as he went.

"Susan, do you ever get the feeling that Peter is falling for Elvina?" Lucy asked as she turned to her older sister.

"But how can he when he only met her a couple days ago?" Susan asked as she looked at Lucy.

"Who knows. Come on, let's go look at the horse." Lucy said as she pulled Susan over to the horses.

* * *

"Elvina." Peter called as he arrived at her tent, which was near the forest and river.

"Yes?" she questioned while still inside her tent.

"May I come in? I've something to say to you." He said.

"You may enter." She said. Peter entered her tent. He stared at her. She was sitting at a table with a bowl of mixing herbals. She stood up. She wore a light jade color dress, and it was sleeveless. It had straps that held up the dress and made it look comfortably tight around the chest and then flare out.

She noticed him staring at her and smirked. "See something you like, Peter?" she asked. Peter broke his stare and blushed. A cry came through the air.

"That's must be Eithe." She said as she opened a tent window. A beautiful phoenix flew through the window and perched itself on the back of her chair.

"Now, do you need to say something to me?" she asked Peter.

"Yeah, I want to thank you for saving my brother." He said as she stared at the phoenix.

She smiled at him. "My king, there's no need to thank me." She said. Elvina noticed that he was staring at Eithe. "Would you like to pet her?" she asked.

"Can I?" he asked.

"Sure, if she'll let you." She said with a smile.

He walked close to the phoenix and held out his hand. The phoenix looked at his hand then to her mistress. Elvina nodded. The phoenix stretched her neck and closed her eyes. Peter moved his hand to her head and scratched her head.

"She likes you, Peter." She said as she watched. "But now I think its time for you to go. I was getting already for a bath when you came."

Peter blushed, "Oh sorry, I'll go," he said as he stopped petting the phoenix. He walked to the exit,then turned around and looked at her again.

"Thank you again for saving my brother." He said again. Elvina walked to him.

"Again, there's no need to thank me, Peter. It's my job," she said as she stood in front of him. He stared at her again. "Is there something else you need?" she said.

"No, but I want to tell you that you look beautiful in that color," he said as he reddened a bit and left.

"Thank you, your highness," she said. She walked back to her desk and sat down. Eithe squawked and jumped on her shoulder.

"Yes, he is a handsome one, but we can never be. Come on, let's go take our bath." She said as she gathered her bath stuff and walked out of the tent to river.

End of chapter 6

* * *

A/n: well, there's chapter 6. People, who read and don't review, please review. Oh yeah, Eithe means Firey in Irish Gaelic. Plus, if you have any ideas, please let me know, because I am running out of ideas. 


	7. Chapter 7

Previously:

"_Thank you again for saving my brother." He said again. Elvina walked to him._

"_Again, there's no need to thank me, Peter. It's my job," she said as she stood in front of him. He stared at her again. "Is there something else you need?" she said._

"_No, but I want to tell you that you look beautiful in that color," he said as he reddened a bit and left._

"_Thank you, your highness," she said. She walked back to her desk and sat down. Eithe squawked and jumped on her shoulder._

"_Yes, he is a handsome one, but we can never be. Come on, let's go take our bath." She said as she gathered her bath stuff and walked out of the tent to river.

* * *

_

The watcher

Chapter 7

Elvina waded out of the river to her towel on the riverside. She wrapped the towel around her body, and then sorted out her clothing on the tree branch. She dried off, and then dressed in a white linen shirt and black leggings. She then slipped into her brown boots.

She gathered her things and walked back to her tent. She sat her stuff down on the table, and then took a seat in a chair and put her face in her hands.

_I can't let my feelings for Peter interfere with my job of protecting __them,_she thought.

She sighed and stood. She grabbed her bow and arrows and walked out of the tent. She walked to up the practice field; she stepped up onto a rock, high above the practice field.

_Might as well practice my sniper skills,_she thought.

She readied her bow and arrow and got ready to shoot until she saw the pevensies. She regarded them carefully, making sure that they were not in her range of fire.

Susan and Lucy stopped at one of the many targets on the field. Peter and Edmund were practicing their swordplay they had learned from Orieus.

Elvina let go of her arrow and let it fly, then hitting a target near Susan and Lucy, scaring them to death.

"What was that?" Susan asked.

"Look!" Lucy yelled, pointing to a rock with a person on it.

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy looked at the rock. Elvina stood up.

"Hey, it's Elvina." Lucy said. Elvina walked away from the practice field.

_I have to stay away from Peter for a while,_she thought, _even though it is my job to protect him._

She walked back to her tent and lay down for a bit.

* * *

"I wonder why Elvina left," Lucy asked. "She could have help you on your archery."

"Yes, she could have. Maybe she left because she wasn't feeling well," Susan answered.

"Why don't I check on her?" asked Peter as he blocked a blow from Edmund. Susan put down her bow and arrows and looked at him.

"Peter, I'm going to ask a question that's probably none of my business and will confuse you, but are you in love with Elvina?" asked Susan.

Peter stopped and looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you in love with Elvina?" Susan repeated.

Peter lowered his word and thought. _Do I love Elvina? _He thought, _I have not been able to stop thinking about her ever since I met her. _

"Maybe," Peter muttered. " I haven't been able to stop thinking about her ever since we met her in the forest."

"Some people call that falling in love, Peter," Susan said.

"I know that, Susan, but I can't tell her." Peter said as he looked down.

"Why, Peter? I'm sure she'll be thrilled that you love her," Susan said

"Susan, her job is to protect us, not fall in love," Peter said.

"Peter, Edmund," said Beaver as he ran towards them.

"What?" they asked as he approached them.

"The White Witch has requested a meeting with Aslan and she is on her way," he said.

"Come on," Peter said to his siblings. They walked back to camp. They saw everyone gathering along the main walkway. The siblings pushed their way through the crowd.

Elvina looked out of the corner of her eyes to see that the siblings were coming up beside her.

"What's going on?" Peter asked her.

"The white witch is coming." Elvina said as she kept her head straight.

"Make way for the Queen of Narnia, Empress of the lone islands," the black dwarf yelled as he made his way through the crowd. The white witch sat in her throne, and it was carried by her servants. They stopped in front of Aslan.

Jadis looked to the side and saw both Edmund and Elvina.

"Well, well, it's been a long time," she said to Elvina.

"Likewise," Elvina said.

"Enough, Jadis, you came to speak to me, not her," Aslan said.

"You're right, of course." She said. She looked back at Elvina. She smiled then turned and walked to Aslan.

Elvina clenched her fist to control her temper.

"You have a traitor among you," Jadis said. The crowd murmured.

"His offense wasn't against you," Aslan said.

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic? You must remember that all traitors go to me," Jadis stated.

"Don't state the Deep Magic to me, witch. I was there when it was written," Aslan growled.

"Well then you remember that the blood of the traitor is mine and if I don't have it then all of Narnia will perish in fire and water," Jadis said loudly for all of Narnia to hear. She pointed to Edmund. "That boy will die on the Stone Table."

"Try and take him then," Peter said as he drew his sword and pointed it at her.

"Force can't deny me of my right, little king." She sneered. "Of course, this wouldn't have happened if the watcher had done her job correctly." She turned her attention on Elvina. Elvina narrowed her eyes.

"Enough, I'll speak to you private," Aslan said. They walked to his tent and disappeared.

Elvina walked away from the crowd. As she walked away, she felt the eyes of Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy on her.

She went back to her tent and sat in her bed of pillows and silk.

"What have I done?" she whispered to her self as tears came to her eyes.

* * *

Peter hated seeing Elvina blaming herself for Edmund. She had made up for it by rescuing his brother, if that was the case.

He walked towards her tent and stopped at the opening. He heard, "What have I done?" and a sob. That broke his heart.

"You haven't done anything wrong," he said as he entered her tent.

She looked up. "How can you say that when your brother could be facing his death because of me?" she said as she stood.

"It was his fault, not yours, that he went to the white witch." He said as walked closer to her. He reached out and held her face in his hands. She could feel his breath against her lips.

"It's not your fault," He whispered before closing the space in between them, putting his lips against hers.

Elvina's eyes widened with shock then drifted shut. She let herself enjoy the kiss. Peter moved his hands away from her face to her slender waist. Elvina pulled away.

"We can't," she said as she pulled away from him completely.

"Why?" he asked. "Why can't we?"

"Please go, just go," She said as she ignored his question and tears came to her eyes. Peter looked hopeless.

"We'll talk again," He said before he left.

She broke down, crying.

* * *

End of chapter 7

Author note: sorry it has take me so long to update this story but I have been busy with swimming and school to write any more. Now that swimming season is over I hope to update more. Well, you guys know what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Previously:

"_It's not your fault," He whispered before closing the space in between them, putting his lips against hers._

_Elvina's eyes widened with shock then drifted shut. She let herself enjoy the kiss. Peter moved his hands away from her face to her slender waist. Elvina pulled away._

"_We can't," she said as she pulled away from him completely._

"_Why?" he asked. "Why can't we?"_

"_Please go, just go," She said as she ignored his question and tears came to her eyes. Peter looked hopeless._

"_We'll talk again," He said before he left._

_She broke down, crying._

The watcher

Chapter 8

A couple of hours later, Aslan and the White Witch emerged from his tent. Everyone was present, including Peter and Elvina. They didn't stand next to each other like before. The White Witch walked by, taking a look at Edmund and Elvina then walking to her throne and turning around.

"She has renounced her claim on the son of Adam's blood." Aslan said. The crowd cheered at the happy news.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" Jadis asked. Aslan let out a roar causing her to fall back into her throne and take off. The crowd cheered again. Elvina looked over to Aslan and saw that he had a somber look. He looked at her and motioned for her to come to him. She obeyed.

"Milord, what's the matter?" she asked.

"Come walk with me. We have to talk," He said as he headed for the forest. Elvina looked at the crowd and the siblings. They were as happy as could be. Young Lucy looked at her and smiled, then turned back to whomever she was talking to. Elvina follows Aslan.

"What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?" she asked as she walked beside him.

"I want you to ride ahead to Cair Pavael and ready everything for the coronation," He said.

"But, sir, wouldn't I be more helpful on the battlefield?" Elvina asked.

"You would, but I'm not going to risk your life. We can't train another excellent spy like you. You're your father's child," he said. It saddened Elvina to think of her father and mother. Long before the great winter, her father and mother worked for the king and queen. Her father had been a spy for King Thorn, and her mother had been a lady-in-waiting for Queen Swanwhite. Elvina had her mother's looks and her father's wits.

Elvina looked at Aslan. "Milord, who will accompany me to the castle?" she asked.

"Take the dryads and the naiads with you. You all will leave after dinner. I believe everyone will want a good song for dinner," Aslan said.

"I'm to sing tonight. I haven't sung in so long, Milord. I fear I may be rusty," she said.

"You'll do fine, now let's return to camp," Aslan said as he walked back to camp. Elvina followed.

Hours pasted, and it was nearly dark. Everyone in the camp was readying for dinner. The siblings were sitting, watching people, creatures, and animals ready for the dinner.

"I wish we could help with dinner. I'm bored," Lucy said. Peter chuckled. Aslan and Elvina then arrived together. Elvina had changed into a simple black gown.

"Come friends, let's dine together, and for I fear all of us will be in battle," Aslan said gravely. Everyone fetched their plates and cups of juice and wine. Everyone took a seat near the fire in the middle of camp. Peter kept glancing over to Elvina, who was sitting with dryads. Elvina kept feeling Peter's gaze on her through out the dinner.

Aslan looked at his followers and the children. "Troubles ease into our minds this night, but a song can soothe them away," he said.

"Milord," a female faun said, "who will sing for us?"

"Lady Elvina," Aslan said as he turned to the lady. Elvina put down her glass and stood. Everyone saw a different beauty in Elvina than the one they saw in daylight. She seemed to melt into the darkness of night, and the light of the fire made her pale skin glow.

Peter heard a murmur of "she's even more beautiful then her mother."

Elvina opened her mouth and the words spilled out.

**_Who can say  
where the roads_****_ goes  
where the day flows  
only time  
and who can say  
if your love grows  
as your heart chose  
only time_**

**_Who can say  
why your heart sighs  
as your love flies  
only time  
and who can say  
why your heart_****_ cries  
when your love flies  
only time_**

_**Who can say  
when the roads meet  
that love might be  
in your heart  
and who can say  
when the day sleeps  
if the night keeps  
all your heart**_

**_Night keeps all your_****_ heart_**

_**Who can say  
if your love grows  
as your heart chose  
only time  
and who can say  
where the road goes  
where the day flows  
only time**_

**_Who knows only time  
who knows_****_ only time_**

The words faded away gently. Everyone applauded.

"Thank you. I fear I must leave to turn to my bed, for I will not be in battle with you. Good night," she said as she gathered her things. She walked back to her tent and started packing for her journey. Peter left dinner and went to her tent.

"Elvina?" Peter asked as he stood outside the front of her tent. Elvina came to the flap and opened it.

"Yes, Peter?" she asked as she stared at him.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure, come in," she said as she stepped aside.

Peter walked in and looked around.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To Cair Paravel. I'm to ready for you and your siblings' coronation," she replied as she continued packing her bags. Peter looked at her. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her. Elvina stopped what she was doing.

"Peter…" she began.

"Shh…" he said as he turned her to him. "I need this answer. Why can't we be together?"

"Because you're a king and I'm your vessel," she said as she looked away. " Plus, I serve Aslan as well." He lightly grabbed her chin and pulled her to look at him.

"None of that matters to me," he said. He put his face near hers. "I know you have feelings or something towards me." And he kissed her. Elvina let him kiss her. She shut her eyes and enjoyed the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He then pulled slightly away to look at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her dark green eyes were even darker, almost lookingblack with desire.

"You are right. I do have feelings for you, ever since I first saw you in the forest." she breathed. He smiled and kissed her again. He pulled away.

"You have a beautiful voice. Could you do me a favor?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Sing me to sleep," he said.

"Peter…" she began.

"Please," he begged.

"Alright," she said, finally giving in. "Come on, let's put you to bed." He grabbed her hands and pulled her to his tent. He lay down in his hammock, and Elvina took a seat on the side. She stroked his hair and began to sing.

_**Once, as my heart remembers  
all the stars were fallen embers,  
once, when the night seemed forever,  
I was with you.**_

_**Once, in the care of morning,  
in the air was all belonging.  
Once, when that day was dawning,  
I was with you.**_

_**How far we are from morning, how far are we  
and the stars shining through the darkness,  
falling in the air.**_

_**Once, as the night was leaving  
into us our dreams were weaving.  
Once all dreams were worth keeping.  
I was with you**_

_**Once, when our hearts were singing,  
I was with you.**_

The Words faded away softly. She looked at Peter. He looked like small child. All of a sudden, she saw Aslan's shadow. She stood up and walked out of Peter's tent.

"You're going, aren't you?" she asked.

"Don't follow me, my child. You must stay at Cair Paravel.Whatever happens, stay there," he said and walked off. She entered Peter's tent, got a short piece of parchment, and wrote a note for him to read when he woke. She returned to her tent and gathered her things.

She changed into her riding clothes and packed her saddlebags. She then went to the horse. Balan came to her.

"Ready, Balan?" she asked.

"To where?" he asked.

"Home," she said as tears came to her eyes. As she saddled him up, a dryad came up to her.

"Milady, I'm one of the dryads to go with you. My name is Sadira," the dryad said.

"Very well. We'll meet at Cair Paravel,." Elvina said as she swung herself up on top of Balan.

"As you wish, milady," she said, and vanished.

"Let's go." Elvina kick Balan into a gallop and rode into the night.

* * *

Author's note: Sadira is Persian and Means "lotus". And **_Only time_** and **_Fallen Embers_** belong to Enya, not me. 


	9. Chapter 9

Previously

"_Ready, Balan?" she asked._

"_To where?" he asked._

"_Home," she said as tears came to her eyes. As she saddled him up, a dryad came up to her._

"_Milady, I'm one of the dryads to go with you. My name is Sadira," the dryad said._

"_Very well. We'll meet at Cair Paravel." Elvina said as she swung herself up on top of Balan._

"_As you wish, milady," she said, and vanished._

"_Let's go." Elvina kick Balan into a gallop and rode into the night._

Chapter 9

A tree woke up Peter and Edmund.

"Be still, young princes. I bring grave news from your sisters. Aslan is dead. He was killed by the White Witch," the tree said. Peter stare into space, not willing to believe what he just heard.

"I will leave you now, highnesses," the tree said and vanished.

"We have to tell Orieus about Aslan," Edmund said as he got out of bed and exited the tent. Out of the corner of Peter's eyes, he saw a note. He picked it up and read it. He smiled.

_**Peter**_

_**I had a wonderful time last night. I hope that you will come out of the battle alive. Please, send word if anything were to happen to Aslan. I fear he will do something. I don't understand my full feelings towards you but I do care for you. Take care, Sir Peter.**_

_**The watcher, Elvina**_

Peter lower the letter from his eyes, set it down and got up, and left his tent. One of the eagles flew down to him.

"Is everything all right, your highness?" the eagle asked.

"Can you send a message to the watcher?" Peter asked in return.

"Of course, highness," the eagle replied.

"Wait here," Peter said as he walked back into his tent. He picked up a quill and a piece of parchment. He wrote a message to Elvina then walked back outside and gave it to the eagle.

"Make sure the watcher get this. It's very important," Peter said.

"Very well," the eagle said and flew away. Peter watched the eagle as it flew away from camp. He walked to Aslan's tent where Edmund and Orieus were waiting for him.

Orieus asked, "What now your highness?"

"Prepare for battle," Peter said darkly.

* * *

Meanwhile at Cair Paravel, the eagle arrived.

"I need to speak to the watcher. I have an important message from the High King," the eagle shouted through the great hall. Elvina came to him.

"Ronald, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I have a message for you," Ronald said as he droppped the message. Elvina picked up the message and read it.

_**Elvina,**_

**_Thank you for your note. Something dreadful has happend_****_. Aslan is dead. Please keep safe. We are going into battle._**

_**Peter**_

The naiads and dryads, who had came with Elvina, gathered around Elvina.

"What does it say, milady?" a naiad asked. Elvina looked at them grimly.

"Get ready, ladies. We've a war on our hands," she said.

End of chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Previously:

_Meanwhile at Cair Paravel, the eagle arrived. _

"_I need to speak to the watcher. I have an important message from the High King," the eagle shouted through the great hall. Elvina came to him._

"_Ronald, what are you doing here?" she asked._

"_I have a message for you," Ronald said as he dropped the message. Elvina picked up the message and read it._

_**Elvina,**_

_**Thank you for your note. Something dreadful has happened. Aslan is dead. Please keep safe. We are going into battle.**_

_**Peter**_

_The naiads and dryads, who had came with Elvina, gathered around Elvina._

"_What does it say, milady?" a naiad asked. Elvina looked at them grimly._

"_Get ready, ladies. We've a war on our hands," she said.

* * *

_

Chapter 10

After the battle, Peter and the army rested before the trip to Cair Paravel. Susan tended to the people's wounds. Aslan talked to both Peter and Edmund.

"I'm proud of both of you," Aslan said. "Rest now, we travel at dawn tomorrow morning." He walked away. Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Susan lay down and rested for the night.

In the morning, they saddled the horses and rode to Cair Paravel.

"This country is beautiful," Susan said as she looked at the countyside.

"I'm glad you think so because you're going to rule it," a centaur said.

They arrived at the castle and around at it.

"Wow," Lucy said, "this place is amazing."

They headed up the large staircase that led to the great hall of the palace. Susan and Lucy were still looking at the castle as they walked up the stairs.

"This place is very beautiful," Susan said.

"I'm glad you think so, Queen Susan, because you are living here," Elvina said as she appeared at the top of the staircase. She wore a black gown that look beautiful on her. Peter gazed at her,relief filling his heart. _She did what she was told and stayed__ here, _he thought with a smile.

"Is everything ready?" Aslan asked as they reached the top.

"Yes, milord," she answered and curtseyed at the same time. "Come, I'll show you."

Elvina walked to the end of the great hall and opened the doors. She stepped out of the way and let them through.

"After you, your majesties," she said. They passed her. Peter looked at her, then walked by. They walked into the great throne room and saw banners, gold and red, hanging from the walls.

"It's perfect," Aslan said.

"Thank you, milord," Elvina said.

"Now, take the queens to ready for the coronation," Aslan said.

"As you wish, milord. Susan and Lucy, please come with me," she said as she left. Susan and Lucy followed her. Susan and Lucy her into a room bathed with sunlight from the window and balcony.

"Wow," Lucy and Susan breathed.

"Here are your dresses for the coronation," Elvina said as she shrugged in the direction of thedresses on the bed.

"Thank you, Elvina," Susan said. Elvina nodded and turned to walk to the door.

"I'll be back in awhile to pick you up for the coronation," she said as she closed the door, leaving Susan and Lucy to ready for the coronation.

* * *

End of chapter 10 


	11. Chapter 11

Previously:

"_As you wish, milord. Susan and Lucy, please come with me," she said as she left. Susan and Lucy followed her. Susan and Lucy her into a room bathed with sunlight from the window and balcony._

"_Wow," Lucy and Susan breathed._

"_Here are your dresses for the coronation," Elvina said as she shrugged in the direction of the dresses on the bed._

"_Thank you, Elvina," Susan said. Elvina nodded and turned to walk to the door._

"_I'll be back in awhile to pick you up for the coronation," she said as she closed the door, leaving Susan and Lucy to ready for the coronation.

* * *

_

Chapter 11

Elvina walked back to the room that Susan and Lucy had changed in. She knocked on the door.

"Are you ready, your majesties?" she asked through the door. The door opened and Lucy appeared in a sliver dress.

"Is Susan ready?" Elvina asked. Lucy let her in the room. Susan was looking at herself in a mirror, when she heard Elvina coming in and turned around. She wore a blue dress, which brought out the color of her eyes.

"You, ladies, look beautiful," Elvina said. "Now I'll add the cloaks that go along with your dresses." Elvina went to the closet and picked out a blue cloak, then put it around Susan's shoulders.

"There," Elvina said as she pulled away to examine her work. She felt a tug on her dress and looked down. There was Lucy, with her bottom lip sticking out.

"Don't I get one, too?" she asked. Elvina chuckled at the little girl.

"Of course. I have one for you too, Lucy," Elvina said. Elvina got another cloak from the closet and then put it around Lucy's shoulders. "There. You both look even more beautiful."

"Come, it's time for your coronation," she said. They left the room. She led them to the end of the great hall where Peter and Edmund stood with Aslan.

"Very good, Elvina. Now take your place." Aslan said.

"Yes, milord," she said as she walked away. She found Tumnus.

"There you are," he said."I'm about to lose it."

"Relax, take a deep breath, and let it out," she said. Tumnus did what she told himand it helped out somewhat. Then the ceremony began, and he began to grow anxious again. Elvina sighed. Mrs. and Mr. Beaver came up with the crowneds.

"What's his deal?" Mr. Beaver asked as he stared at Tumnus with a weird expression on his furry face.

"Never mind Tumnus, get ready," she said. Tumnus stood beside her, Mrs. Beaver stood next to Tumnus, and Mr. Beaver stood next to Elvina. They walked down the great throne room and when they approach the dais, they separate. Mr. Beaver went with Elvina to Edmund's side, and Mrs. Beaver went with Tumnus to Lucy's side.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant," Aslan said as Tumnus crowneded Lucy. Lucy looked at Tumnus with glee in her eyes. Tumnus walked back over to his place beside Mrs. Beaver.

" To great Western Wood, I give you King Edmund, the Just," Aslan said as Elvina crowned Edmund. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She walked back over to Mr. Beaver.

"To the radiant Southern Sun, I give you Queen Susan the Gentle," Aslan said as Tumnus crowned Susan with a gold, vine-like crowned.

"And to the clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent," Aslan said as Elvina crowned Peter. Elvina walked back over to Mr. Beaver. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy sat in their thrones. Aslan turned to them.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia. May your wisdom and grace rule us for eternity," Aslan said.

"Long live King Peter!" the crowd started to shout. "Long live Queen Susan. Long live King Edmund, long live Queen Lucy!"

"Let the celebration begin," Aslan announced. The crowd began to mingle with each other. Aslan walked over to Elvina. "Lady watcher, will you do me to honor of walking with me?" he asked.

"I would be honored, milord," she said. They went down to the beach.

"You and Peter are growing closer every day. You do realize that you can't fully be with him until you denounce your title. If you and Peter decide to marry, you will become a warrior queen, but you will be unable to continue your watching over this land," Aslan stated as they walked along.

"If you will let me, milord, I wish to serve three more years before I become anything of King Peter's," she said as she walked beside him. " I'll be leaving after the coronation ball in a week. I heard that they planned to invite Archlenand's King to this ball."

"Very well," Aslan said. " You may stop. I'm leaving this world until I am needed again. Take good care of this nation and its monarchs."

"I will, milord," Elvina said as she stood there, watching Aslan walking until he disappeared from her sight.

End of chapter 11.

* * *

A/n: i think there is only going to be two more chapter or more, depending on how i type the chapter. if people want i will create a sequel after it. i really want to thanks Miss Pookamonga for being my beta and i want to thang the reviewers who reviewers every chapter so far. well, you guys know what to do. see ya later in the next chapter. 


	12. Chapter 12

Previously:

"_You and Peter are growing closer every day. You do realize that you can't fully be with him until you denounce your title. If you and Peter decide to marry, you will become a warrior queen, but you will be unable to continue your watching over this land," Aslan stated as they walked along._

"_If you will let me, milord, I wish to serve three more years before I become anything of King Peter's," she said as she walked beside him. " I'll be leaving after the coronation ball in a week. I heard that they planned to invite Archlenand's King to this ball."_

"_Very well," Aslan said. " You may stop. I'm leaving this world until I am needed again. Take good care of this nation and its monarchs."_

"_I will, milord," Elvina said as she stood there, watching Aslan walking until he disappeared from her sight._

The watcher

Chapter 12

The week passed by fast. Peter was getting used to the armies and the laws. Susan was setting up the staff of the castle. Lucy was tending to the wounded still left from the battle. And last, but not least, Edmund was setting up the castle guards to guard the castle and the town. Elvina helped everyone. She set up a spy team in the army, composed of talking birds and foxes.

She also helped Edmund choose the guards that were suited for the job. One day, they all sat down for lunch. Elvina let out a sigh.

"I'm tired. It's been a busy week," she said as she sipped her water from her glass.

"Yes, it has been a long week. Thank god, that the ball is a day after tomorrow," Susan said as she munched on her sandwich. They finished lunch and went back to work until dinner. The kings and queens changed into more comfortable clothes, and Elvina also changed into a more comfortable gown. While she changed into her gown, there was a knock at the door.

"Just a minute," she called. She put her clothes in the wardrobe in her room, and then she answered the door.

"Your majesty," she said as she curtsied. "Did you need something?"

"I came to escort you to dinner," Peter said as he offered his arm to her.

"Thank you," elvina stated. She took his offered arm and closed the door. They both walked to dinner.

"You look lovely," he said as he walked with her.

"Thank you," she said as she blushed. He made them stop in the hallway.

"Peter?" she asked, confused. He caught her chin with his hand and tilted her face towards his, kissing her softly and sweetly. He then pulled away to where his forehead was resting against hers. He inhaled her sweet scent. It smelt like fresh pine and flowers.

"It's been so long since I kissed you last," he breathed as he looked into her eyes. She shivered at the way he looked at her and huddled closer to him.

"Peter, after dinner I need to speak with you," she said. He let go of her face and nodded. They continued walking to dinner. When they arrived , they took their seats. Edmund came in with Lucy. They took their seats. Edmund sat next to Peter and Lucy sat next to Edmund. Susan came in last and sat in between Peter and Elvina.

They ate dinner and had dessert after that. Afterwards They all return to their room to retired for the night. Peter and Elvina walked to Peter's study. When they entered the study, Peter shut the door.

"Now, what did you want to speak to me about?" Peter asked Elvina.

"My king, I have come to tell you that after the ball, I'll be leaving," Elvina said. She didn't look at him. It hurt Peter when she said that and didn't look at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because Aslan has asked me to continue watching this land," Elvina stated.

Peter went to her and cupped her face in face in his hands and turned her face towards his face.

"What about us?" Peter asked.

"I'll return to when we can begin a true relationship, to when, if you want, to be your wife and queen," she said as she put her hands on his cheeks.

"Alright," he sighed. "I won't pretend to have rights over your freedom."

"Thank you," she said as she pulled away her hands.

"May I still escort you to the ball tomorrow night?" he asked hopefully.

"You may," she stated. He smiled and hugged her then pulled away.

"I'm going to retire for the night. Good dreams, my king," she said as she left the study.

* * *

In the morning, Susan was put in charge of decorating for the ball. In the middle of the day, a party arrived at the castle.

"Peter, the King of Archenland is here," Edmund said as they walked around the training grounds to the entrance of the castle. A man and a woman stepped out of the carriage. Peter and the siblings stood side by side.

"Welcome to Narnia, Your Majesty King Lune," Peter said as he bowed to them. The others followed suit.

"It is a pleasure to be here, King Peter," King Lune said. "May I introduce my wife, Queen Lily." He gestured to the lady behind him.

"Tis a pleasure to meet the new Kings and Queens of Narnia," Queen Lily said as she curtsied and looked at the others.

"It's strange to have more than one King and Queen," she said.

"It is, Queen Lily, but its Aslan's will," Elvina said as she appeared by Edmund. King Lune and Queen Lily looked at her.

"Who are you? I do say that you look familiar to me," King Lune said.

"Forgive me, King Lune, but I don't believe we have met before. I am here on Aslan's behalf to see if things are well between Archenland and Narnia," Elvina lied. _It may not be truthful,__ but it's believable, _she thought.

"Aslan?" King Lune questioned. His eyes widened with realization. "You are the watcher!"

"I am, your majesty, now excuse me, I have to finish the decorating for the ball," Elvina said as she turned and walked away. She walked to the great hall, which was deck in red and gold.

"How does everything look, watcher?" a faun asked as he came up to her.

"It's wonderful," she whispered. "Let's finish it and rest up for the ball."

They finished up in the great hall, then return to their rooms to rest for the ball.

Later on in the night, the ball started. Peter arrived at Elvina's door. He was nervous for some odd reason. He knocked on the door.

"Just a minute," the voice said from the other side. The door opened a few moments later. Elvina was in a dark green dress trimmed with sliver and with a sweep skirt. She wore her hair down with the sides pull up to the back with sliver ribbons and flowers.

For makeup, she had a little bit of sliver eye shadow and a pink blush upon her cheeks. As for jewelry, she wore teardrop pearl earrings and matching necklace with a green ribbon. At last, but not least, the shoes, which peeked out from the bottom of the dress, were dark green flats.

_She looks like a vision, _Peter thought. He stepped close to her and kissed her long and sweetly. She moved her hands up around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulls away and nuzzled her neck. She blushed at what he was doing. "Now that blush looks real," he whispered against her neck.

"Peter," she moaned. He pulled away quickly and grinned slyly. "Well, milady, shall we get going?" he asked as he offered his arm. She slapped him on the arm.

"You did that on purpose," she said.

"Why of course my lady. I won't be able to do it while you are gone," he said. She sighed and took his arm and they went to the great hall and join the others.

They danced and ate, enjoying their time together. Peter and Elvina danced with each other. Later, when Peter and Elvina were talking with King Lune and Queen Lily, Susan pulled Elvina away from the little group.

"Elvina, do you think you could sing for everyone?" Susan asked.

"Of course," Elvina answered. The both moved to the dais. "Listen up, everyone. Tonight, we have a special treat," Susan announced. Everyone paid attention.

"Lady Elvina will sing for us," Queen Susan announced. Susan put her hands on Elvina's shoulders. Elvina looked at Susan and she nodded. She turned back to the crowd. She opened her month and the words came.

**_I will watch you in the darkness  
Show your love will see you through  
When the bad dreams wake you crying  
I'll show you all love can do  
All love can do _**

I will watch through the night  
Hold you in my arms  
Give you dreams where no one will be  
I will watch through the dark  
Till the morning comes

For the light will take you  
Through the night to see  
Our light, showing us all love can be

I will guard you with my bright wings  
Stay till your heart learns to see  
All love can be

The words floated softly around the room, then disappear. Everyone clapped for her. Elvina curtsied. Then she walked down the stair to the High King of Narnia.

"I wish to retire, my king," she said.

"Really? Well, then allow me to escort you back to your room," Peter stated.

"No. Stay with guests, my king," she said as she started to walk. She tried to get the courtyard before Peter caught up to her.

"You're leaving," he stated.

"I am, but first I'm going to change," she said as she turned around. Peter walked up to her and kissed her. He pulled back slightly.

"Don't leave me," he whispered.

"Peter, I'll be back. People think of me as a servant, Peter. And if I stay, it will ruin your reputation. Beside, my absence may make you love me more," she said as she cupped his cheek. " And help me discover my love for you."

Peter looked at her, and then put his head on her shoulder.

"All right, but let me see you off," he said as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"Alright, Peter," she said. He lifted his head off her shoulder and they walked to her room. Peter told her that he would saddle Balan. He did that while she changed into a tunic, riding pants, and riding boots. They met in front of the castle. Peter held Balan for her as she got on.

"Take good care of her," he whispered to Balan.

"I will," Balan replied. Peter took hold of Elvina 's hand.

"Write me," Peter said.

"I will if I can. Stay out of trouble," she said, smiling.

"Come back unharmed, love," he said as he kissed her hand and let go.

"See you in three years," Elvina said as she kicked Balan into a gallop.

Peter watched as she disappeared into the night.

End of chapter 12

Author's note: I 'm getting sad. I only have one more chapter to do. I hope you all stay tuned for the Last chapter. See ya! Oh, the song is **_All Love Be _**from Charlotte Church. Oh, one more thing, the dress, it's was design my my beta.


	13. epilouge

Previously

"_Alright, Peter," she said. He lifted his head off her shoulder and they walked to her room. Peter told her that he would saddle Balan. He did that while she changed into a tunic, riding pants, and riding boots. They met in front of the castle. Peter held Balan for her as she got on._

"_Take good care of her," he whispered to Balan._

"_I will," Balan replied. Peter took hold of Elvina 's hand._

"_Write me," Peter said._

"_I will if I can. Stay out of trouble," she said, smiling._

"_Come back unharmed, love," he said as he kissed her hand and let go._

"_See you in three years," Elvina said as she kicked Balan into a gallop._

_Peter watched as she disappeared into the night._

The Watcher

Epilogue

It had been three long years before Elvina returned to Cair Paravel. She returned on the night of Christmas Eve. High King Peter and the royal siblings were holding their annual Christmas ball until Father Christmas appeared late to hand out the presenst.

Peter was resting in his throne as he watched his kingdom dance at the Christmas ball. His brother Edmund and his sister Lucy were dancing together (in a brother-sister way of course). Peter turned to where another sister, Susan, was. She was dancing with a faun. Peter smiled then put his head in his hands. He wished that Elvina was here, and then he too would be dancing.

They danced until the final bell. Everyone was quiet in the great hall. Then they heard it.

"Ho, ho, ho. Merry Christmas," Father Christmas cheered at the end of the great hall. Everyone cheered because he was here and that meant they would get presenst.

"I will give their majesties their presents first," he said as he walked to the dais where the kings and queens gathered. He arrived at the end, put down his bag and opened the bag. He started with Lucy, who wasn't little at all now. She was now at the age of twelve and was dressed beautifully in a light blue gown.

"Lucy, you have grown into a beautiful young lady. So for Christmas I'm giving you a gold chained necklace," Father Christmas said as he picked a gold necklace from his bag. "It is simple but elegant," he said as he handed it to her. He moved to Edmund, who was standing next to Lucy.

Edmund, who was now at the age of fifteen, was on his way to becoming a very handsome young man. He was dressed in a dark green tunic, black breeches, and black boots.

"Edmund, your gift is somewhere else, in the stables. I know your horse, Philip, has been with you ever since you first came to Narnia. This horse is your warhorse," Father Christmas said. He moved to Susan. She was now at the age of eighteen, and was being pursued by many young men in Narnia and in other countries.

"Susan, your gift is a beautiful new gown, which I know you will find a ball to wear it to," Father Christmas said as he gave her the dress. The dress was made of pure blue silk that matched Susan's eyes perfectly.

He moved to Peter, who was the last of the monarchs and was the most important. He was now at the age of 20 and was so achingly handsome. Many young ladies tried to get him to court them, but he said that he had promised someone else.

"My King, your gift is a ring, to which you will give your loved one," Father Christmas said as he handed Peter a little black velvet box. "You also have another gift and it's waiting in the courtyard."

Peter looked at Father Christmas. " Go get her, Peter," Father Christmas said. He turned away to give another presents to others. Peter looked at Edmund, who clapped him on the shoulder.

"Go find out what it is," his brother said.

"Thanks," he said. He left the great hall from one of the side entrances and walked to the courtyard. As he got closer and closer to the courtyard, he heard a melody.

_**How I remember sleepless nights,  
when we would read by candlelight,  
and on the windowpane outside  
a new world made of snow. **_

A million feathers falling down,  
a million stars that touch the ground:  
so many secrets to be found  
amid the falling snow.

_That voice_ he thought. He quickened his pace.

_**  
Maybe I am falling down;  
tell me, should I touch the ground?  
Maybe I won't make a sound  
in the darkness all around. **_

The silence of a winter's night  
brings memories I hold inside;  
remembering a blue moonlight  
upon the fallen snow.

Now he was running. _Please, don't let her leave again, please _he thought as he ran to the courtyard.****

Maybe I am falling down;  
tell me, should I touch the ground?  
Maybe I won't make a sound  
in the darkness all around.

I close my window to the night.  
I leave the sky her tears of white,  
and all is lit by candlelight  
amid the falling snow.

And all is lit by candlelight  
amid the falling snow.

He arrived as the melody ended. He looked around the courtyard until he saw a person in a white cloak and dress. He slowly walked out to the person. The person looked at him. He stopped where he was. The person stood up, lifted her hands and removed her hood.

"Elvina," Peter breathed. She removed her cloak and set it on the bench. She was dressed in a white off-shoulder gown, trimmed with gold. Her hair was down and had a diamond hairclip in it. Around her neck was a crystal teardrop choker with matching earrings. She was all-around beautiful.

"You're an angel," Peter whispered as tears began to spill down his face. He walked to her and took her in an embrace. She buried her head in his neck. She pulled back and wiped away his tears.

"Peter, my peter, why are you crying?" She asked as she continued wiping his tears away.

"I'm happy that you're back. You never wrote me, telling me that you were coming back. I thought you left forever," he said as he pulled her back into his arms.

"Sorry Peter. I've been busy and I forgot to write. I'm so sorry." She said into his neck. He pulled her back and kissed her passionately. She moved her arms up to his neck. He pulled her closer. He pulled back slightly to look at her.

"I love you, Peter, My King," Elvina whispered.

"I guess your absence did do some good," he whispered. He suddenly remembered the ring that Father Christmas had given him for Christmas. _It's too soon but I don't want to lose her_he thought. He pulled away from her completely.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said. "I know it's too soon to ask you of this, but I don't want to lose you." He went up to her, took her hands, and knelt in front of her.

"Elvina, Watcher of Narnia, will you do me the honor of being my Queen?" he asked as he opened the black velvet box. Inside was a ring. The band was shaped into a vine and the diamond was pink and shaped into a rose.

Tears started to run down Elvina's face. "How can you ask that question?" she asked. Peter's face fell from the goofy grin to a frown. "You idiot, of course, I will," she said as she got down on her knees, hugged and kissed him. She pulled back.

"You don't now how happy you've made me," Peter said as he stroked her cheek.

"Peter, promise me one thing, though," she said.

"Anything," he said.

"When we marry, can we wed on this day?" she asked.

"Of course, beloved," he said. He kissed her and then stood up. He held out a hand for her, and she took it. He grabbed her cloak and put it on. They both went inside and joined the others. Everyone hugged Elvina one at a time. After that, Peter announced his and Elvina's engagement. That only resulted in more hugs from Edmund, Susan, and Lucy.

And that's where this story ends, stayed tuned for the sequel.

* * *

Author's note: I actually cry when I was typing up this chapter. I hope you all will keep with me for the sequel. In fact I will give you the summary for the next installment.

Time is through Peter and Elvina's wedding to Peter's disappearance. During this time, Elvina had secrets, secrets that could end her life and secrets about her birth that she doesn't know. Will she be able to find out these secrets? And will Peter be able to save her from herself and her enemies?


	14. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I change the sequel. Here is the new summary for it. I'm working on it now. Hope you stay tuned for it.

Elvina is happily married to Peter for 5 years with 2 children, until Peter disappears from Narnia. Now Elvina struggles to rule her country while grieving for her husband. Disasters soon follow after and Elvina only hope is to learn about the secrets of her birth and return back to the world she hardly even know.


End file.
